1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a server, particularly to a case assembling structure of a server system.
2. Related Art
Due to large amount of electronic data access requirements, nowadays most of the enterprises are equipped with a server system for storing the electronic data in a place to provide users with easy access to the information they need and convenience to backup and protect data.
Conventional server systems are mainly installed electronic devices in the case, such as motherboard, power supply, etc. The interior of the case is usually divided into several docking spaces for accommodating a plurality of hard disks arranged in array. However, under different conditions and different system demands, the server system usually needs to install a power supply with a corresponding power and size, creating multiple case sizes and specifications for the server system. On the other hand, when the using demand is changed, the interior of the case needs to install a power supply or hard disk with different standard, making the size of the case no longer match the requirement. Thus, purchasing another case is needed, which significantly increases the cost and causes inconvenience for the user.